It's Complicated
by Moondial2
Summary: Alayna Eastland AKA Eidelon is a second rate antihero and vigilante from NYC. She doesn't play well with others. Imagine her surprise when she encounters Loki of Asgard, the being that nearly destroyed her city. Only his death will satisfy her, until she actually gets to know him. Can potential enemies be friends. It's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

First Encounter

It might be a cliche' but she did meet him on a dark street minding her own business. She recognized his picture from the papers, the TV and of course social media. Loki of Asgard, potential usurper of the world's freedom. No horns this time, just casually strolling down the streets of the city he almost destroyed.

Alayna Eastland, AKA Eidelon, watches the god/man taking his time, enjoying the sights and sound of the Big Apple. Granted he had been found "not guilty" due to mind control by a jury of his peers and the UN but his very presence on the streets that only a few years ago were covered in rubble that irks her. It is an insult to all those who had to clean up his mess, she being one of them.

She still remembers the day quite clear. It was all hands on deck helping the Avengers defeat an invading alien army. A testament to those like herself who don't play well with others but who can put aside their differences for the sake of humanity.

And now there he was walking with impunity. Well, that was not going to last. The question is what to do about it? Subtly injure him, kill him or not so subtly do both? First to follow.

Alayna exits the alley from where she spotted him and pulls up the hood of her coat, hiding her masked face from the crowd. At this time of the night there are still enough people on the street for her to blend in but not too many for her to lose her target. "Target" The word send predatory excitement through her veins. Her mind narrows focus to the man walking in front of her, his head held high, some sort of cane in his hand tapping the ground as he walks. Those around him must sense something about him. They part like the sea for him. She continues to follow, the soft heels of her boots making no sound.

Ahead, Loki knows he is being followed. The hairs on the back of his neck are standing straight up. In this crowd it could be anyone. He is well aware that there are those who still have not forgiven him for his actions while he was under the influence of the Tesseract, not that he cares, but he knows he still has enemies. He takes great pleasure in affronting them, waiting for them to make the first move. This time will be no different. He grips the hilt of his cane/scepter a little tighter in anticipation, the desire for a good fight tasting sweet on the back of his tongue. He tells himself to have patience. "Wait. Just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Subtle or Not So Subtle

Alayna can tell by Loki's subtle body language that he suspects something is going on. The slightest quickening of his steps, the tightening of his hand upon his cane. She holds back a little further not wanting to give herself away just yet,. She has to devise a way to cut him off, get him away from the crowd. Maybe she can move ahead of him and pull him into another alley. Manhandling a god sounds like fun and dangerous but she knows she is up to the challenge. Liking that plan, she teleports herself to an alley entrance two blocks ahead of her target before cloaking herself from prying eyes. Standing at the edge of the dark, litter-strewed alley she can hear her heart pounding in her ears in anticipation.

Loki is well aware of the moment the threat disappears behind him but he does not relax. Alarm bells still ring in his head. Every instinct tells him to be on guard. Little good it does him when he passes in front of an alley and an unseen force pulls him in and against a wall. It is only because he is startled that he allows to happen. Instantly his demeanor changes and his suit disappears to be replaced by his full Asgardian armor. For a moment he cannot see his attacker but can feel the first blow to his abdomen. Surprisingly, it has no effect, as if the attempt was made by a child but he is more than happy to respond in kind. Knowing that his unseen enemy has to be in front of him due to the direction of the blow, he directs his own at them.

Alayna is surprised herself. One, because the man is very solid. Two, she was actually able to get him into the alley and against the wall. Three, because his outfit changed. Four, he did not flinch at her blow. All these thoughts fly through her mind in a millisecond of distraction as his own blow hits home. While coughing up blood and what might be a lung, her next view is looking up, way up, into a pair of very angry eyes. Once her mind catches up with the action she realizes two things: that she is no longer cloaked and that she is very pissed.

Loki is more than ready to finish what he started until he sees his attacker, what looks to be a being of all of 90 pounds, in a mask, lying at his feet. He cannot decide to finish the job or laugh,instead he settles on what he does best, taunting. "My what do we have? An Avenger wanna be? A child playing dress up? Didn't someone tell you All Hallows Eve is over?" He pretends to pick a piece of lint off of himself while waiting to see what effect his words might have on the pitiful creature in front of him.

Alayna ignores his words and concentrates on being pissed as opposed to the pain she feels from the one blow the bastard has inflicted upon her. Without speaking, she rises to her feet, allowing that anger to reflect in her green eyes. Granted, she knows she is a horrible fighter and chides herself for trying but at the time it seemed so easy. Now, being a living weapon, she relies on what she does best, psi attacks. Allowing an feral smile to grace her face she concentrated on sending the man flying against the wall. Using telekinesis, she does just that. With the smallest gesture of her hand Loki goes careening down the ally into the opposite wall, It gives her a warm and tingly feeling. Hands to her side, stalking the fallen god, she flicks her wrists exposing the only true physical weapons she carries, her asps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Seriously?

As Loki finds himself bouncing off the wall all the while thinking that didn't go as expected. The small creature actually as some sort of power. He knows he can be too cocky but really can't help himself. After all, it is rather amusing to piss people off and he succeeded very well this time. Now to find out with whom or what he is dealing. He shakes it off and returns to his taunting behavior, plastering a smug smile to his face as his attacker moves toward him with weapons exposed. "Cute toys but I prefer mine better." With those words he produces his daggers and throws them in a heartbeat.

Alayna has just enough time to think, "oh shit" and hit the ground as they pass over her head. Still not saying a word she smiles again and sends them sailing back in his direction watching as he deflects him with his gauntlet. Getting up, she continues to move in his direction.

Loki gets up from the ground as well and continues to fish. "Nice trick. Not too many people can get the best of The God of Mischief. You certainly cannot be human. Mutant? Alien? What? Cat got your tongue? At least give me a name so I can address you properly or should I give you one? How about The Masked Mine? The Really Short Mage?" Getting no answer he prepares himself for the next test. Using his own special ability he casts a spell on his attacker, binding the individual in place with magic. Knowing that the they will not be able to move, he takes his time circling around them, enjoying the sense of helplessness his victim must be feeling.

Magic, just great! Why didn't I plan for that. Alayna chides herself for not knowing her enemy better. Now she cannot move and she looks ridiculous while being at the mercy of the man she really wants to kill. Let him think he has got the best of her. Again, her thoughts chase each other as she watches Loki gloat and circle her. Little does he know she is not completely helpless but even that thought is ridiculous considering the position she is in. Okay, now to play a game. Lets see if she can manipulate the God of Mischief into underestimating her again. "You can call me Eidelon." She gives him that much through gritted teeth.

"Ah! It speaks or should I say, she speaks. Eidelon, a vengeful spirit. I like it." He continues to circle her. "Let me guess. I am responsible for the death of your father? Your mother? Your puppy? It was really nothing personal. I was not myself at the time." He stops in front of her, waiting for a response.

Alayna looks up and up again to look him straight in the eye. "None of the above. But you are responsible for the death of my fellow New Yorkers, people I have sworn to protect." She is almost willing to give him brownie points for knowing the meaning of her chosen moniker. Almost.

"So you are just another Midgarden holding a grudge. Sorry to disappoint you but I am not planning on dying today so you are just wasting your time and energy, though I must admit, this has been very entertaining." Knowing that it will annoy her, he takes his hands and removes the hood of her jacket from her head. "A redhead. No wonder you have such an attitude." He reaches up to touch the edge of her mask looking for a reaction and gets it. Cold, green eyes give him a look of death. Willing to allow her some dignity, he removes his hand. "Now tell me Eidelon, what are you? How did one such of yourself get so much ...power? How did you come to weld such magic?"

Of all the things he could have done and said, the "M" word is what really pushes her buttons. Before she can even reign in her emotions she goes on a tirade. "Magic?! Seriously! Why does everyone assume it is magic! It is not magic you pretentious bastard! I don't need magic to do my job but everyone has to assume that's what it is. It is more than magic you asshole." So desiring to move she wiggles in his restrictive trap before realizing he is standing there laughing at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

You Shouldn't Have Done That.

Not only is he laughing at her but he is laughing really hard at her. He seems to have tears in his eyes. She thinks, "You shouldn't have done that." Closing her eyes, she pictures the situation. The two of them in a filthy alley, her with her hands to her side trapped by a spell and him laughing his ass off. Yes, he shouldn't have done that. In her mind she visualizes this picture, including the large dumpster directly behind him. Again using telekinesis, she sends the thing hurtling toward him, opening her eyes to the sound of the crash. With his concentration being somewhere behind the dumpster with his dignity, she feels his spell dissolving. She can move again and now it is her turn to taunt. Moving slowly and casually to where he and the dumpster both landed she finds Loki stunned and buried under a heap of garbage. Making the matter more humiliating, a very large rat runs out of that heap and over his legs. She kneels beside him. "Need some help there God of Mischief?"

Loki realizes that he deserved that. Mustering what is left of his dignity he responds to her comment. "No. I am quite fine thank you." He extracts himself from the situation and reverts to his former suit and pleasing smell. "I think we might have reached a stalemate. Shall we call it a draw miss... Eidelon? Neither one of us will be killing the other tonight?"

Alayna leans against the alley wall and pretends to be checking her nails. "A draw then God of Mischief. Besides I think we have company." She points to the bystanders now gathering in front of the alley. "I really hope that someone got that on video. I would love to see that on YouTube."

Loki just gives her a small laugh and a mock bow before making his way through the throng conveniently casting a spell to cause all of their phones to malfunction.

Alayna watches him go wondering what stopped her from finishing him off. Is she really squeamish about killing someone? Does she find his humiliation to be more palatable? Probably but there will be other nights. She is very sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

What Do You See When

You Look Down Upon the World?

There will be other nights. On this particular night, Alayna finds herself flying over the city. Flight is her favorite Frankensteinian ability and an odd one for a woman with a fear of heights. She lands on the closed observation deck of the Empire State Building taking a precarious position on the railing. From her lofty perch she can look down upon the city. Just another cliche in a life full of them. With a pinpoint sense of self awareness, she knows that it is the gift of flight that has given her a much inflated ego. How can she not think of her self as above it all when she is literally above it all. But tonight she sits and watches, her thoughts chasing each other like rats on a wheel.

The thought of rats reminds her of the encounter with the God of Mischief. "Maybe I should call you "God of Rodents." A deep and sarcastic voice behind her replies. "I am glad you found that amusing." Started, Alayna lets out a squeak and falls off the railing only to catch herself in midair. Letting loose a string of very colorful words she levitates back to the observation deck finding Loki lurking in the shadows with a smug smile on his face. She fights the urge to punch that face. "So tell me, God of Rodents, what are you doing here? I thought I had this building to myself."

Loki ignores his new nickname. "I can assume doing the same as you are doing, surveying the city." "And you could not find another location for your surveying. After all the city is full of tall buildings." Again he ignores her sarcasm and walks past her to the railing. "Actually I knew you were here and I was curious." His odd confession dampens her desire to be rude. "And how, precisely, did you know I was here?"

For a moment she thinks Loki didn't hear her. He continues to lean on the rail and stare off into the distance. Keeping his eyes forward, he finally answers the question. "I sensed your...aura." He deliberately resists using the world "magic" knowing that it would just set her off again. Alayna's curiosity gets the better of her. She walks to the railing to stand next to him, mirroring his posture. "Should I be flattered that you find me a curiosity?" He turns his head to look down at her. "Be flattered or not, it is your choice."

They stand in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, hers a ball of confusion. Yesterday she really wanted to kill him but today? It's complicated though she is sure she can still push him off the building if she changed her mind. He interrupts her train of thought. "Tell me, what do you see when you look down upon the world?" Startled that his question reflects her earlier thoughts she pauses before answering. It sounds like a trick question. She could answer him honestly and be seen as shallow or she could lie and give him a sugarcoated answer. She chooses the lie.

"I see my city, my people who need me. None of them are perfect and they often try to kill one another but it is my job to see that they are safe." Loki listens to her answer knowing that she is dodging the question. "So you see yourself responsible for saving the world and that the world is in need of saving." He states this as a fact and not as another question.

She continues her bluff. "Basically, yes. I know there are others out there doing the same thing but that is how I see the world and my place in it. Being the father of lies Loki knows that this is only partly true. "So you come here to watch over your people." Alayna nods."Yes, and to listen." Loki looks at he. "So you have some form of acute hearing?" Alayna laughs and pulls back her hair revealing a small device in her ear. "No. I hacked into the city's police dispatch."

Again, the conversation falls silent. This time she breaks it. "And what to you see when you look down upon the world?" Loki is not surprised that she has thrown his question back at him. Taking a moment to look back down he answers truthful. "Hope."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Sympathy for the Devil or

Could I Possibly be That Desperate for Companionship

With his one word answer Alayna and Loki part ways. Finding her motivation and momentum lost for the night, she returns home to her apartment. It's only saving grace being a small private patio just perfect for her nocturnal comings and goings. Tonight she returns in a state of confusion for once not due to her lab-induced madness. It is not often she goes from wanting to kill someone to actually having a shred of sympathy for them. The cartwheel of emotion is almost too much for her to keep up with. Still, a strange sense of empathy eats away at her initial anger and only serves to rouse her curiosity.

After shucking the guise of Eidelon, Alayna goes to her computer and googles "Loki" only to be met with images of a redheaded god of flame. She tries again, this time googling "Loki, New York". That search brings forth pictures of New York's near destruction at the hands of the Chitauri, Loki's subsequent trial for war crimes and his acquittal. Any information on his background is bare at the most. Nothing useful except for his choice of weapons and a description of his magical abilities, something she could have used before dragging him into that alley.

Until last night her life had been pretty predictable if not boringly routine. Don a mask, go out at night and find some criminal ass to kick. Just another typical and cliche life of a vigilante antihero. It was a means to an end to keep that darkness at bay but now something has changed and it was making her very uncomfortable. Now here she sits in her quiet apartment, haunted by that one word, "hope." Why in the world would a god need hope?

Four days and nights go by without another encounter leaving her with a strange feeling of disappointment. She shrugs it off thinking that life was simply returning back to normal. She finds herself in Central Park looking for trouble but with the new surge of costumed superheroes the criminal element has been becoming scarce. Walking aimless through the jogging trails she hopes to find a wayward mugger to at least keep her entertained instead she finds a familiar figure stilling on one of the park's benches.

Since their meeting on top of the Empire State Building Loki has been having his own existential crisis. His presence on this planet, in this city, has been a form of self imposed exile. A form of self punishment for his past behavior. He has spent his time walking through it's streets not really caring about the looks he has received or the words he has overheard when no one thought he was listening. He has never cared that he didn't belong so why has hope become something important to him? Why now and hope for what? He has been more than content to spend his days doing what he enjoys, studying the vast number of books he brought from Asgard, seeing the occasional film and anything else about this city that might keep him entertained.

Restlessness steals his concentration. Used to be alone with his thoughts he is startled by an unfamiliar sense of loneliness. In frustration he decides to look for the only person he seems to be able to talk to lately. And why is that? He thinks and asks himself aloud, "Could I possibly be that desperate for companionship?" It is a question he doesn't feel comfortable answering. Instead he finds the person he is seeking prowling around Central Park. Not wanting to startle her again, he takes a set on a park bench and waits for her to find him.

Upon seeing him Alayna makes her way to the bench and takes a seat beside him. "Hello Loki. Get tired of the view from up above?" He responds to her greeting. "Hello Eidelon. I find that I like the change in perspective. How goes the criminal hunting?" He deliberately uses the word "criminal" knowing that she thinks of him as one.

Alayna matches his tone and posture pretending that the encounter means nothing to her, instead she lies. "It has been a wonderful night for stopping destruction and mayhem. Are you here to end our stalemate?" Loki laughs lightly at the question and turns his full attention to her. "Anytime you are interested I would be more than happy to continue our melee. Just tell me when and where."

Again she unconsciously matches his tone. "Another time, perhaps. I think I will have mercy on you for awhile." As surreal as this encounter may be she decides to take advantage of the opportunity and ask him a question that has been weighing on her mind. "Back in the alley, when you had your chance, why didn't you kill me?" He looks down at her and smiles. "I could ask the same of you. Maybe I didn't see you as a serious threat. It seems to me that your bark is worse than your bite."

As he expected she rises to the comment, her green eyes flashing in anger. She lowers her voice. "Oh but my bite is very effective." Once the words leave her lips she chides herself. Loki finds her response amusing. "I will have to remember that." He makes sure his words are inflected with a sense of double meaning. For a moment Alayna's stomach flutters and her heart skips a beat. Before she can respond she hears something in her ear piece. Automatically her vestige changes becoming serious. She rises from the bench and apologizes to her companion. "I am sorry Loki but I have to go." Without another word she flies off leaving him to the darkness. Loki watches her departure. For a moment he sits alone trying to understand his renewed feeling of emptiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

A Tool to be Used

What Alayna does not tell Loki is her reason for leaving, a six alarm fire in a high rise. She knows people are trapped and people are dying.

This is the kind of situation where she feels most helpless. Fire is the only element she cannot fully understand or control. It is the only force of natural that scares her. In this situation she is no hero diving into a building rescuing those trapped inside. She can only leave that to the professionals.

Instead she is just another tool to be used. She can rescue those at their windows, high above where a ladder cannot reach or she can tell the fire fighters the locations of those still trapped inside by closing her eyes, opening her mind to their fear and desperation often feeling their spark leave their bodies when it is too late.

After it is all said and done she will wander the streets smelling of smoke and death, cloaking herself from the judgmental eyes of humanity.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

And You Have Never Had the Desire

to Throw Someone Off a Building?

The next night she looks for Loki to explain her abrupt departure and finds him standing the shadow of Stark Tower. She watches for a moment debating whether or not to approach him. The look on his face is both pensive and full of frustration. Alayna bites the bullet and closes the distance between them. He sees her but doesn't say a thing but instead returns his gaze to the edifice that seems to haunt him.

She takes a stance beside him waiting for him to speak but when he fails to do, she initiates the conversation. "I wanted to apologize for leaving you so early. It was not my intention." He does not even acknowledge her apology so she tries again. "Would you like to tell me what is wrong?" Looking down on her he responds. "I find myself tired of being seen as the villain. I am tired of the hostile stares and whispers as I walk by. I am tired of still being on trial for a past I cannot change."

Looking into his eyes she can tell he is dead serious. " If I remember correctly, That is how I saw you and you didn't seem to care so much. What changed?" Loki returns his gaze to the building as people pass them by on the edge of the shadows, ignoring them. He sighs. "I have no idea. All I know is that I am tired of being a pariah." Alayna has the grace to be embarrassed. "It seems that I owe you another apology Loki. I have treated you in such a manner."

He throws her question back to her. "And what changed?" She is caught off guard. What had changed? She no longer wants to kill him but why? A sense of misplaced empathy? The loss of her anger? He stands there starting at her waiting for an answer. Why is it so important that she gives him one? "I have had the opportunity to get to know you, to talk to you. It is difficult to hate you when who you are doesn't match who I thought you would be. Besides I have grown fond of our conversations. I would like to think we have a better understanding of each other."

Loki just snorts. "We don't even know each other so how could we possible understand one another. Are you suggesting that I try talking to more people to get them to see beyond my past devious deeds?"

It is Alayna's turn to snort. "No. I suggest you go back to not carrying about what they think. That includes me. After all I no longer want to kill you." She has an after thought. "Unless you try to take over the world again of throw someone off a building." He laughs at the comment. "And you have never had the desire to throw anyone off of a building before?" She answers, trying to keep a straight face. "Not since our conversation on the observation deck." Pleased with her answer, Loki laughs feeling lighter for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Playing 20 Questions

With the God of Mischief

Loki's laughter sends shivers down her spine almost making her forget something he mentioned earlier. "Are you saying we do not understand one another? I thought we were at least developing a sense of mutual respect." Loki uses his height to loom over Alayna. "What I am suggesting is that we get to know each other better." She takes a step back and crosses her arms. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

He gives her his full attention and taps his finger in the middle of her forehead. "First you must get rid of this." She realizes he is referring to her mask. Defensively, she touches it trying to decide what to do. Seeing her hesitate he merely states his reasoning. "I want to know to whom I am speaking." Making her decision, she reaches up to undo it and then she puts it in her pocket. She feels vaguely naked without it. The feeling of vulnerability gets worse when he removes her hood from her head and undoes her braid, arranging her natural curls around her neck and shoulders. "That is better. Now tell me your name." His statement is more of a command than a request. She closes her eyes and draws in a breath fighting the desire to not surrender the information. Inevitably, she does. "My name is Alayna." She does not need to open her eyes to sense the satisfaction her confession gives him. "Now was that so hard?"

At his tone she does open her eyes just to glare at him. "Yes it actually is. I keep my identities separate for a reason." He loves the idea that his question made her uncomfortable and is curious why she is compartmentalizing. He smiles a not so subtle smile. "And why is that?" Her eyes just narrow even more. "Because who I am and what I do are no one's business." He cannot help but push her buttons. "But we are trying to get to know one another remember."

She remembers alright. "It's my turn. Who are you?" What are you? Are you truly a god?" Loki likes her enthusiasm even if it is only for the sake of revenge. "Before I answer your questions, give me your jacket." Alayna looks at him incredulously. "Now why in the hell would I do that?" He just holds his hand out waiting for her to comply. "Technically that is another question." Seeing that he is not going to let it go, she removes her jacket and hands it to him wondering what he is going to ask for next. He takes the garment, folds it and makes it disappear into nothingness. Peeved she glares at him again. "Hey! That's my favorite jacket! I am going to need that back eventually." Loki just nods. "And I will return it to you but now you look less conspicuous."

He takes her arm and leads her to a nearby coffee shop. "If we are going to play twenty questions we should at least enjoy ourselves." They order and wait to receive there drinks before continuing their game. Loki takes a moment to think about what to revel to her before answering. "I am Prince Loki of Asgard, second son of Odin and Frigga. That covers your first two questions and no I am not a god."

Alayna leans forward listening in rapt attention. "Then what are you if not a god." Loki shakes his head. "No, it is my turn again. That is how the game works. Now tell me what do you do when you are not being a vigilante?" She takes a moment to contemplate her answer as well, trying to ignore his not so subtle arrogance and sense of entitlement to her answers. "Nothing currently but I have held a few different professions." She refuses to elaborate. "My turn" Normally she could think of a myriad of questions but for some reason she finds herself distracted. It takes her a moment. "After your trial, why did you decide to stay here on this planet, in this particular city? You must have known you would have been treated as an outcast." Loki winces so she knows she has struck a nerve. She sits back and gives him time to answer.

At first he looks embarrassed and licks his lips but eventually he responds. "You can say I have sentenced myself to voluntary exile. I thought I was being repentant but I think I have been deluding myself." After recovering his composure, he leans forward, steeples his hands before posting his next question. "Now tell me at least one of those professions you seem reluctant to mention."

At his question it becomes Alayna's turn to be uncomfortable. She picks the least emotional. "I took a year off to write books." She can almost see his ears perk up. "And what kind of books?" She waves a finger at him. "Not your turn Loki. It is mine." She wracks her brain but chooses a variation of his own. "And what do you do when you are not..deluding yourself?" She gives him a satisfied smirk while waiting for an answer. He, in turn, just looks at her with slight annoyance. "Your unoriginality will cost you two answers. I read, study and enjoy the finer things this city has to offer." Seeing her start to open her mouth, he holds up his fingers indicating the number two. She refrains from asking any more questions until he has had a chance to ask his. Loki thinks a moment. "First, why did you take time away and second, what type of books?"

The second question is easy to answer but the first? Alayna must find a way to answer that one with some degree of delicacy. "I took the time off after...the reconstruction of the city. The books are fiction based on a friend of mine. He is a modern day pirate therefore I felt obliged to include the word 'pirate' in the titles." He understands the attempt she has just made in discretion and returns the favor. He finds her statement about the book titles amusing. "And where would one find your books?" Loki throws a little flattery into the question hoping she will not notice that he took the liberty to ask another.

She is not fooled for a moment and indicates that he now owes her two answers. He gestures for her to ask. "First to answer you. Any library or book store will have them. You can also order them on line.

For your first question, what finer things about this city hold your attention? Second, what do you study?" Loki takes a drink of coffee before answering. "Plays, symphonies, operas, any form of culture

and I study magic." It takes a minute to observe her before coming up with another question trying to determine if he should ask her something serious or something to annoy her again. He chooses annoyance. He leans forward again, catches her eye and lowers his voice. "So tell me Alayna, have you truly grown fond of our conversations?"

As her heart skips a beat Alayna blushes at the fact that he remembered her words. Recovering herself, she mirrors his posture before responding. "Loki, you are truly an ass." With that parting shot she rises from the table and walks away with the sound of his laughter following her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The Game Goes too Far

As Alayna is walking away in a huff she realizes that the bastard still has her jacket. "Great! Just great! That means I am going to have to track him down again." But not at the moment. Instead, she burns through her anger trying to make it home without killing anyone. She makes it but just barely. Once there she she stares at herself in the mirror wondering what in the hell she has gotten into. It was so less complicated when she just wanted to kill him but no! She had to actually fall for a stunt like that. After berating herself, she makes a vow not to fall for his tricks again promising to find that cold place in her heart and head. It lasts for about five minutes before she breaks down and orders copies of her books for him.

As if nothing had happened, Loki finds her the next night while she is in a dark alley fighting off three gang members. One moment she out matched in a physical fight then the next he is by her side. Alayna is so surprised by his appearance that for a moment she forgets to duck and is staggered by a fist to the head. She falls on her ass and has to watch as he finishes the job before offering her a hand up. In her daze she forgets that she is supposed to be angry with him. Once the world stops spinning she remembers, refusing his offer and gets up on her own while trying to walk away from him. With his long stride he is more than capable of keeping up.

Loki can tell she is still angry but that doesn't stop him from playing games with her. "By the way, you're welcome." His comment stops her in her tracks and she turns to face him holding out her hand. "I want my jacket back." Her tone is cold and clipped with each word. He produces it out of thin air and passes it to her pretending to be hurt by her formality. "Now I thought we had gotten past our differences?" Alayna turns and walks away from him with her jacket over her arm. Loki plays his next card. "Do you always run away instead of facing your problems?" Again she stops in her tracks with her back still turned to him, grinding her teeth and flexing her fists.

With her pride piqued she turns around and walks back to face him, looking up into his eyes. "I think I prefer to return to our previous arrangement." Knowing that he has her hooked, Loki allows a sibilance of pain to leak into his eyes. "I am sorry I offended you. That was not my attention but sometimes I cannot help myself. Please allow me to make it up to you." Alayna crosses her arms and weighs what he has just said. "And exactly how would you do that?"

Loki tries not to grin too broadly but instead pretends to give it some thought. "I did enjoy our conversation before I ruined us. Please let us continue but this time with no games. The two of us can do as we intended and take the opportunity to get to know one another better." Once more Alayna weighs his words, looking for some sort of deception. She finally gives in. "Oh, all right! I guess I owe you that much for your assistance back there." Loki just gives her a knowing smile before offering her his arm. Alayna takes a moment to remove her mask again before completely ignoring his arm. Instead, she settles for putting her hands in her pockets. "Where to this time?" Happy with his game of chess, he directs them to a bench by the river.

For a moment they sit in silence as Loki places his arm behind her on the back of the bench with feigned awkwardness. Alayna just rolls her eyes before angling her body towards him. "So what do you want to know?" He takes a moment to savor the moment before asking his first question. "The same thing you asked of me. What are you? You say what you do isn't magic. From where do your talents come?"

Alayna turns her head to face the river but doesn't really see it. Instead her eyes stare off into the distance, her thoughts running down dark pathways, voice stuck in her throat. How much should she tell him? How much can she tell him? She takes a moment to compose herself but continues not to look at him. "What I am is complicated. I was made to be a weapon. As for my abilities, you can say they were a form forced of evolution." From her reaction Loki can tell that his game has gone too far and for once in his long life he actually feels like a cad. He immediately changes his demeanor and tone.

"Alayna, what do you mean by forced evolution?" He asks the question in a non threatening and quiet manner. If possible, Alayna only stares harder at something he cannot see before speaking. "What I mean is that it was done without my consent. I was human once before...this happened." She uses her hands to indicate herself as her vision starts to swim. "I was human once but now I am ..." She searches for the right word and finds it in the dark corners of her mind. "An abomination."

Loki is shocked by her words and for a moment cannot speak. It is a feeling he has lived with and understood for far too long. He just never expected to encounter it in anyone else. "Alayna, look at me." She hears his words but cannot bring herself to turn her gaze. Instead she closes her eyes more tightly determined to hold herself together and hide her pain. Very gently, Loki takes her chin in his hand and turns her face to him. "Alayna open your eyes and look at me." This time his request is a command.

She tries to shake her head as unshed tears flow hotly down her cheeks. Finally, she opens them to see his image swim in front of her. Loki curses himself before pulling her head to his shoulder, speaking soft words as she cries.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The Mind's Eye

Alayna rests her head on Loki's shoulder until she is all out of tears at which point he pulls a handkerchief from whatever dimension he keeps things. She finds herself overcome with a sense of embarrassment and the need to apologize once again. Her attempt to do so is met with a a scoff. "I think I am the one that needs to apologize. Again, I have upset you. It is becoming a bad habit." He actually scowls at himself for his behavior. Seeing the expression on his face Alayna cannot help but laugh. He looks at her as if she has gone mad. "I have caused you to cry and you find it funny?"

On the verge of hysteria she laughs even harder. "I am sorry Loki but the look on your face is just so..." She searches for a word that will not offend him and fails. "Adorable." Now it is his turn to be angry. He rises from the bench and walks closer to the river and quips. "I am glad you find me amusing!" Feeling like a heel she gets up and walks over to stand beside him, taking his hand. "You are right. I shouldn't have laughed. We do seem to be making a mess of it tonight." He looks down at her and squeezes her hand. "We are. What are we going to do about it?" She pretends to be unaffected by that tiny gesture. "We can always start over...again."

This time Loki laughs. "It seems we are both in uncharted waters." His comment reminds her. "I have a gift for you. I ordered you copies of my books. All six of them. You will be able to get your fill of bad pirate novels." Again, he laughs. "Are you telling me not to have high expectations?" She responds in all seriousness. "Yes. By the way, you asked me a question may I ask one of you?" He shakes his head at her bravery after all that just happened. "I think I owe you that much."

"Could you tell me about your magic? Is it something innate in you or is it something that you had to learn?" Suddenly his demeanor changes. She can tell the subject is dear to him as he becomes more animated with the question. "I started learning at an early age being taught by my mother, Frigga, who is a very powerful sorceress. But I was not just satisfied with her lessons. I would spend hours in the great library of Asgard reading every book on magic I could find, even some that were expressly forbidden to me." He smiles while remembering the creative ways he absconded with them when no one was looking. "To this day I must constantly study to keep up my craft." He drops her hand for a moment. "I will show you the first spell she taught me. It is a simple illusion."

Alayna watches as Loki cups his hand and speaks a few words she cannot understand. He blows slowly into his cupped hand and then opens it. Sitting on his palm is a small, child's toy. It is so lifelike she tries to touch it only to have it disappear in front of her eyes. A simple trick indeed but one that leaves her in awe. "That is truly amazing! How can you create something out of nothing?" He smiles at her genuine appreciation of his trick. "I am not exactly creating something out of nothing. Often I am changing energy from one form into another. Sometimes I am simply changing what a person's perspective." In a strangely affection gesture, he taps his finger in the middle of her forehead. "It is all about manipulating the mind's eye."

Alayna's breath catches at the feeling of his touch upon her skin and her natural instinct to run kicks in. Standing on her toes she gives him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the company Loki but I really must go now. " Backing away very carefully she nods before flying away, leaving him startled wondering what he might have done now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The Vastness of the Ocean

Once again Alayna finds herself standing in front of the mirror but this time she no longer recognizes the face she sees within it. Panic and confusion have set in with very deep roots. How is it that one person can have such power to throw her life into chaos? When did she become so weak to allow it? Her first reaction is typical. RUN! She packs a bag and purchases a ticket on the next flight to the West Coast, far enough away that she might be able to think clearly again. Little does she want admit that no matter how far she runs, she cannot escape what is growing inside her.

She gives no notification to anyone that she is leaving. Instead she sneaks out of town like a coward only relaxing when the plane is in the air. What could she have possibly expected? For him to have read all the signs of panic and chased her down demanding that she stayed? Not likely. By the time the idea flits through her head she has convinced herself that what she is feeling is completely one sided. Once she is gone, Loki will simply find his amusement elsewhere. One she lands in LA, the idea is firmly entrenched in her brain.

She spends a few days in peace before another feeling sets in. It crawls into her head like a snake as she sits on the beach staring at the vastness of the ocean. Loneliness. She had been used to being alone but loneliness is a new experience. Head in hands she groans tempted with the thought to pull her hair in frustration. Again, her knee-jerk action is to run. This time she heads for the mountains only to find the same sense of vastness and loneliness. At one point she wanders through a forest of aspen, madness biting her heels. It is in this madness she comes upon a drastic solution. Death. Not that it means anything since she in immune to it's permanency but if she can convince Loki that she is truly gone maybe she will free of him and her feelings for him.

With this plan firmly in her mind she returns to New York with all intentions of carrying it out. By this time the books she had ordered for him had arrived. This gives her an excuse to meet him once again. Two steps ahead in her mind she can see how it will play out, cleanly, neatly. One moment of action and she can move on with her life as can he. First, to find him. Instead of a fruitless search of the city, she returns to their last meeting place in hopes that he will find her there.

Since that last meeting Loki has been restless and fighting with doubts that maybe he somehow managed to offend her once again. Acutely away of Alayna's absence, it has been all he can do to keep from panicking. Instead he has tried to keep himself busy with the things that usually to holds his mind and attention. For some reason they no longer seem do so. Could he truly be so desperate for a friend? Could the company of another really have become so appealing to him. After a week of no sight of her, he starts to worry. What if something happened? Could she be ill? His mind does not want to go any further. The taste concern as foreign to him as the taste of fear. When he sees her once again on the bench by the river he can actually feel the knot of worry loosen inside of him. What will it be tonight? More questions? Details about where she has been keeping herself? He takes a seat beside her and waits to find out.

By now Alayna is so used to spending time with Loki she can sense him approaching. A twist of longing and anticipation knifes through her stomach. Face to face, she begins to have doubts about her plan but she reminds herself it is for the best. Suspecting he can read the emotions in her eyes she deliberately keeps them focused elsewhere. Instead, she moved closer to him reaching her arm around his waist as if to give him a hug. "I brought you a present." She passes him the box of books. While he is distracted she finds what she is looking for in the inside pocket of his jacket. Loki opens the box and glances at the titles, unaware of her actions. He picks one up and reads the back cover. "Alayna these sound atrocious. I am sure I am going to love them. Thank you." She returns her hug. "Now tell me where have you been?

She continues to keep her eyes focused on the river in front of them least he should suspect anything. "After our last conversation I needed to leave for awhile and do some thinking." Alayna can feel Loki stiffen slightly next to her before relaxing again. "And what did you decide?" He doesn't think he will be happy with what she has to say. Slowly, Alayna grabs the object she found in Loki's pocket more tightly. "I think it pains me to be so close to you. I have allowed you to worm your way behind my defenses and it has made me weak. I cannot stand the fact I no longer hate you." Her words have their desired effect. She can feel Loki pulling away from her, closing himself off once again. A coldness creeps into his eyes and his voice. "And how do you we suggest we solve this problem?" Alayna allows herself to be buffeted by that cold, knowing that she deserves it. Each of them stands again, facing one another. She pull out his dagger than she has just stolen and plunges into her heart before he can react.

Though he is in shock, Loki catches her before she hits the ground only to watch as she disappears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

This Shouldn't Take Too Long

Alayna wakes up face down on a beach of black sand. Death and resurrection, the Frankensteinian abilities she likes the least, though in this situation they are the most convenient. She picks her head up and wonders why she cannot catch her breath before realizing that planet on which she finds herself has no atmosphere. No need to find another way to die. Her last thought before passing out is that this shouldn't take very long. Sure enough, it doesn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Only You Can Make That

Word Sound Like an Insult

Alayna finds that she can breath again upon returning to life this time. Now just has to figure out where the hell she is and how long she has been gone. By the view and the smell she thinks it must be Staten Island. With her bearings firmly in place she flies back home to try to figure out the later.

She enters the stale apartment and checks the computer's calendar and sees that she has been gone for two weeks. That should have plenty of time for Loki to have gone about his way to other distractions. Tired and hungry she heads to the kitchen to find some sustenance, blinding herself as she flips on the lights. Too distracted, she does not notice the drop in temperature until she comes face to face with a pair of very dark and angry eyes belonging to the God of Mischief himself dressed in his trade mark black suit leaning against the kitchen wall and literally seething in anger. She immediately looks sheepishly down at her feet in embarrassment and guilt gritting her teeth. She tries to speak, stops then starts again. "I bet you want an explanation."

Loki continues to stare daggers at her before answering in a voice that is barely restrained. "I thought you were dead." He shows her no mercy. Instead stalks towards her, causing her to take a few steps backwards. Alayna holds up her hands in front of him trying to explain her actions. "Technically I was. I just didn't stay that way. I thought if I convinced you that I was dead you would move on. I thought it would be the best for both of us." She feels Loki's power and emotion roll over her and shivers. He continues to move forward until he is looming over her small frame and repeats through clenched teeth. "I thought you were dead and I mourned you!"

Finally she loses her nerve, darts away from him to the other side of the room. "Loki, I am sorry! I panicked and did something very stupid. Tell me you have never done anything like that before!" He changes directions intent on teaching her a lesson until her words finally register. How many times have he heard those exact words himself. He opens his mouth to say something before shutting it again.

She takes the opportunity to defend her actions once again. "I know I over reacted. I am just not used to caring about someone. It's been awhile. I panicked." She still maintains her distance and puts the kitchen island between them,. He continues to look at her incredulously and somewhat embarrassingly before continuing. "So you would rather face death than your conflicting emotions?" She just nods. Again, he thinks to speak then stops himself, his face a riot of emotion and confusion. He shakes his head. "But I saw you die?"

She manages to remain calm and tries to address him as one might a wounded animal. "I did die but technically I am immortal. I don't stay dead." He is having a hard time taking in the situation. "So you stole my dagger and killed yourself. Is it really so terrible caring for me?" Knowing that this is a loaded question she tries to be careful about how she answers it and fails. "Basically. You can be difficult to deal with." Realizing how tactless that sounds she slaps her hand over her mouth before trying to correct herself but it is too late. Incensed again, he closes the remaining distance and stares down at her in an attempt to salvage his pride and intimidate her. "Would you like to clarify that statement?!"

His tactic back fires and her anger rises to meet his own. She pushes back. "Well you are an arrogant, entitled,self centered prick! And besides, you are too tall!" For the moment Loki is speechless but only for a moment. "I beg your pardon?!" This time she stalks towards him and he is the one who has to move back. She punctuates her words with a series of pokes with her finger to his chest. "I said,,, you..are..too..tall!" He shakes his head at her audacity. "I cannot help it that you are too... diminutive!"

Alayna gives him a cold stare before replying. "Only you could make that word sound like an insult." He matches her stare for stare. "I meant it as one." Then he proceeds to pick her up and sits her on the kitchen counter. With a growl and a wave of power of her own, she launches herself at him.

They both go flying across the room, crashing into the refrigerator before coming to rest on the floor, the one trying to get the best of the other. Loki comes to his senses first. "This is childish! I will not fight you any longer. Since my presence seems to offend you I will take me leave." Alayna gets up the floor." Fine!" Loki looks at her in exasperation. "Fine." She just looks back at him and crosses her arms, waiting ...Loki." He mirrors her posture. "What?!" She steps into his personal space one more time. "Get the fuck out of my kitchen." He disappears right in front of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Don Giovanni

After Loki's disappearing act Alayna goes over to her liquor cabinet and pours herself a shot of whiskey with shaky hands. "Damn! That was stupid." Next she surveys the mess that was the kitchen and wonders if her rental insurance will cover it. They would probably classify it as an act of god, a very angry god. "Yes I did deserve this but the question is how do I fix it?" Consumed with guilt she takes her drink into the living room, has a seat on the couch, and kicks her feet up taking some time to run through her memories of the conversations she has had with Loki. An idea dawns on her. Reaching for her phone she orders two tickets to the Mozart opera Don Giovanni because for some strange reason it seems like something he would like.

The next day she heads to the Minskoff Theater to pick them up. The next question would be where to drop them off? Alayna catches a glimpse of Stark Tower and figures it is a good place to start. She walks into the lobby of the mammoth structure and spies a holographic receptionist. 'Welcome to Stark Tower how may I assist you?" Unable to help herself she passes her finger through the image. The AI gives her a disapproving look. "Please do not do that. Now how may I help you." Alayna retrains herself to keep from doing it again. "I am looking for a way to deliver a message to Loki, Prince of Asgard." The AI indicated a small box to the side of it. "Please place the item in this container so that it may be scanned for explosives, poisons or small animals." She places the small envelop in the device and waits while addressing the receptionist. "Do you get those items a lot?" The AI, nervously fiddles with its illusionary tie looks at the scan before replying. "Daily. There appears to be nothing inappropriate with your item. You may now remove it. Please stand against the wall and wait one moment."

Alayna moves to where the artificial being indicates. Momentarily, she is surrounded by a bright light and realizes she is being scanned. Before she can protest the experience is over. After a few minutes she sees a familiar blonde God of Thunder making his way towards her through the lobby. A salacious grin appears on his face at the sight of her. There is no way the man could possibly recognize her. He has never seen her out of uniform. The time she helped the Avengers was short at most so this must be how he looks when he is trying to impress someone. Sure enough, when he reaches her, he picks up her hand and kisses it. It is all she can do not to punch him.

"What can I, Thor God of Thunder, do for such a lovely lady?" She swears internally as he tries to step closer to her. "Forgive me Mr. God-of-Thunder but I was wondering if you could deliver a message to your brother Loki for me?" Thor puffs out his chest just a little more. "And what has the scoundrel done to you? Please say the word and I will make him regret it." Alayna wonders if he actually practices this behavior in front of a mirror. "Actually, I have a gift for him could you please see that he gets it?" She passes the envelop to Thor who seems strangely puzzled. "A gift for my brother?" Alayna watches as his whole demeanor changes. He actually smiles a real smile."Yes. Two tickets to the opera. Do you think he will like them?" He laughs a laugh so deep that it causes his chest to rumble and pats her shoulder. "Yes! He will like them." Before the situation can get any stranger Alayna makes her excuses and leaves the peace offering with the cheerful Asgardian.

Now to wait and see if her offer is accepted. Easier said than done.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

I Would Not Wish Your Company

On My Worst Enemy

After the knock down drag out fight in Alayna's kitchen, Loki the Angry God of Mischief teleports to his own apartment seething at the fact he allowed, (yes, allowed), a lowly Midgardian to get the best of him. In his anger he curses her in every language he knows including a few that have not been heard in over a thousand years. "Too tall!? Who in the Nine does she think she is?" At least he got a little pleasure from the look on her face when he placed her on the kitchen counter. "Served her right! The woman cannot even argue logically." He smirks at the thought though somewhere in the back of his head her words haunt him. How many times has he heard Thor say the very same things. After all, he has faked his own death more than once but his pride will not allow him to see the hypocrisy of his actions.

This was not about him anyway, it was about the arrogant stunt she pulled. How dare she determine what is best for him, a Prince of Asgard, someone completely above her! At least she was right about one thing. It is best for this folly to come to an end. Why should he keep company with someone so childish and ridiculous? He thinks how easy it will be to return to his routine before he met her. He can see it now, walking the streets alone and unencumbered by any attachments complete in himself and his superiority to the people of this world. He will walk among them with ease and indulge in his own interests and desires without any need for friendship or companionship. With his thoughts composed, he vows to set his plan in motion. It will be as if nothing ever happened.

For two days he puts his plan into action, walking through the city with his cane in hand and his head held high until he encounters his brother, Thor, who as usual, is way too cheerful. "Brother! Good to see you! I have a surprise for you." Loki looks at his brother wondering how he will be trying his patience this time. It's not that Loki doesn't care for Thor but his exuberance can be very draining. He knows that Thor loves him with out condition akin to a Midgardian puppy and in a way he owes Thor his freedom. His brother spoke up in his defense at his trial and never doubted that Loki was under some form of mind control. For those reasons, he owes Thor some semblance of patience. "And what can you possibly have that is of any interest to me" Thor holds out the envelope containing the tickets and Alayna's note... "With my sincerest apologies." He looks at the tickets and sees what opera they are for and scoffs. "She must think I am some sort of womanizer. No thank you." He hands the envelop back to Thor.

His brother smiles. "Ah so you are not interested in the lady or her offer. It will be my pleasure to take both from you. After all,we had quite an encounter at Stark Tower. I think she is fond of me already. But I will need to see about getting her phone number. Be assured Brother she will forget you soon enough." Thor is not completely stupid. He knows how to push Loki's buttons. Laying claim to something that his brother might be interested in usually does the trick. It is not often that Loki can find someone who can put up with him and the lady seems to genuinely care about him. Why allow Loki to waste the opportunity. He slaps Loki on the back and starts to walk away. He doesn't get far before Loki sighs and catches up with him demanding the envelop back. "I might not be fond of the her but I would not wish your company on my worst enemy." Thor laughs and this time walks away knowing his brother fell for his act.

Loki watches Thor walk away and stares at the envelope with ambivalence before shaking his head.

. "This doesn't mean I have to invite her."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen  
The Report of My Death

Has Been Greatly Exaggerated

Alayna is sitting at her desk working on her malfunctioning earpiece when her personal phone rings with a number she does recognize. She answers it with trepidation. On the other end a deep voice greets her with a strange message. "Do not trust my brother's intentions." Such a statement with no context confuses the hell out of her. "Excuse me but who is this and how did you get this number?"

"This is Loki." Alayna rubs her eyes just waiting to see how surreal this conversation is going to get.

"Okay Loki. Does this mean I am forgiven?" She can almost hear him thinking. "I am not sure yet. I simply called to warn you about Thor's intentions."

"Loki would you like to clarify your statement? Is he planning on killing me? You might want to be a little more specific." He pauses for a moment. "He expressed interest in you." Alayna just rubs her forehead again. "So let me get this straight. You called to warm me that your brother likes me." The situation was becoming too puerile for her to handle. Loki responds with all seriousness. "Yes and that he cannot be trusted." Alayna wonders if she should humor him or fuck with him at this point. She decides to wait to see where else this conversation leads before deciding. "Well, thanks for the warning Loki. I'll take it into consideration." Loki responds. "I know it might be difficult to stay away from him since he stated that you two had a moment between you at Stark Tower."

Alayna's lets loose a string of curses directed at the God of Thunder. "He actually said that to you? Well I can assure you that your brother is being delusional." Losing patience with both Asgardian princes she abruptly ends the call only to call him back when an important question crosses her mind. He answers and before he can complain about being hung up on she demands an answer. "How, exactly, did you get my private number and address? He sighs and responds in a clipped tone. "I asked your publisher for the information."

"And why would she give you my confidential information?" She suspects she will not like the answer. "I informed her of your demise. You might want to call to inform her that you are very much alive." She hangs up the phone completely exasperated. Instead of calling she sends an email.

Dear Elizabeth,

The report of my death has been greatly exaggerated. The gentleman to whom you have spoken is a stalker. If by chance he contacts you again please call the police. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Alayna Eastland


End file.
